Demon Queen of Death and Magic
by Animelover20003
Summary: James Potter wasn't who everyone thought he was.Dumbledore is a manipulative jerk. And the Devil's daughter is coming to Hogwarts. God have mercy on their souls, because I certainly won't!


_Blah Blah Blah_ \- Thoughts

Song Recommended: Nightcore-The Story of Tonight

Fanfic Recommendation: Tribulations of a Blue Moon,available on AO3 and FFN

Warning!Warning!Extreme abuse description ahead!Warning!Warning!-I do not pretend to know what abuse actually feels like and i mean no offense to those that have been abused.I do not mean to make anyone feel bad, so if anyone does not wish to read these things read where I put the stars onward.

Drip. Drop.

 **She was dying, she could feel it. She remembered how it happened too. It was one of** ** _THOSE_** **nights, 'Vernon is pissed and drunk nights'.**

Drip. Drop. . ."P-Poppa. . ."

 **He had hit her. The belt's buckle carving into her skin. After the belt came the broken bones. Her arms, her legs, her fingers, almost all of them.**

Drip. Drop. Drip. _' I hope they b-burn in. . . h-hell'_

 **After the bones came the knives. The cuts went up her arm, her legs, her face. Another on her throat; large, messy, and crude. It was causing most of the blood and pain.**

Drip. Drop. "I-If this is norm-mal, I'd r-rather be a f-f-freak. . ."

 **Vernon looked at her, spat, and left. He was shouting that he had finally killed the freak. Petunia was smiling, but she was pale and slightly nervous. She could see the girl and the changes she had just went through. The girl was glaring and growling, her teeth having sharpened and eyes starting to glow an unearthly green.**

Drip. Drop. Drip. "I c-curse you. Soon, very-y soon,your p-p-precious normality wi-ill turn on you. I h-hope you all b-burn in hell!"

 **And she was gone.**

 **Her body cooled. Her soul removed. She could see through herself, she knew without a doubt she was now dead. She could feel something begin to pull on her, downwards. She allowed a dark grin to form on her lips. A shine of insanity entering her eyes.**

"To hell,huh? Hehe, they're in for one large surprise!"

 ******************************************************************************************************************Her soul materialized in a large room. There were three others there. A purple haired young woman, looking to be about twenty years old. A green haired boy, appearing as a twelve year old. And a black haired man with horns. All were sitting in thrones.**

"Eh? Are you three the judges?"

 **The three stared at her. The woman was amused, a smirk on her lips. The teen was emotionless, his face a blank slate. The man, he was different. He looked as though he had seen a ghost. There was anger and pain in her eyes, so much like her own.**

" And just who are you, little one?" purple asked.

"My name is Kasidra (Ka-si-dra) Traya Potter. I am six years old and as of today I was murdered by my uncle,may the fat bastard rot in hell."

 **The woman's smirk faded, fury replacing any amusement she had felt. The boy's eyes widened in surprise, then begin to glow in rage. The man was the angriest, his sharp teeth bared in a snarl. The next thing to happen took her completely by surprise.**

"W-what!?"

 **Flames, beautiful blue flames. So much like her own, yet so different. Where his fire was a dazzling sapphire blue, hers were a gleaming emerald green. Seeing him releasing his flames, she followed suit.**

"Oh my! Welcome home little sister, welcome home."

 **She froze, staring at the trio. She didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling. Several emotions were shifting through her. One was anger, anger at them leaving her. Others were happiness and love, she had family that would love her. Those were most prominent, and now she wanted answers.**

"P-poppa? W-why!? Why would y-you leave me!? AM I really such a f-freak that my own f-family did-didn't want me!?"

 **Tears began to flow, cascading down her cheeks and was pain in her eyes, pain and grief. They're eyes were filled with sadness.**

"I never meant to leave you, me or your mother. AN old man manipulated the both of us, and one other, into fighting. Never trust him, he may look kind but he is far from it. His name is Albus Dumbledore. Because of him all of this happened to you. Never doubt that we love you. Me, your mother, your sisters, and your brothers. We all love you with all of our hearts.

 **She smile, a true smile. They watched as te room visibly got brighter, and even more so when they hugged.**


End file.
